To Love a 'Human'
by Akumu no Tenshi
Summary: Vampire!Elrics. Were!Roy. Ed falls in love with Roy. We all know Ed has trust issues. Roy knows nothing of his subordinate, all he knows of his love for Ed that grows by the day. Will our lovely couple get over a couple of losses, overprotective parents & family drama. RoyEd RATING MAY CHANGE!
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY GRAMMAR AND/OR SPELLING MISTAKES! THIS IS ONE OF MY FIRST STORIES. I HAVE DECIDED TO REWRITE IT. PLEASE REVIEW! LOVE Y'ALL!**

* * *

Edward Elric:

I woke up this morning to the sun shining down on my irises. I don't like the sun, and the sun doesn't like me. So, I guess you could say we have a mutual relationship. I don't bother her, she doesn't bother me. Yes the sun's a she. Sorry if I disappointed you. I sat up in bed, knowing I have to go to work. You know what, work sucks! What is the point of work? Money. What is the point of money? To buy stuff. Why do we buy stuff? Because we are human, or rather you are human. I however am not. You will find out what I am, eventually. I'll go take my shower now, hot showers always wake me up. They make feel warm and fuzzy inside...was that weird?

After my shower my brother, in which is now shorter than me, walked into the kitchen of our large house. He started to cook our breakfast, breakfast for the whole family. It is not that I can't cook, in fact I have been told I am a good cook. However, my dumbass of a boss likes to torture me. I am lucky enough to have a boss that makes me work once a week. Although the only reason for that is my mother has been awfully sick lately. I do my best to take care of her. I think I will go visit her in her and father's room. I open the door to find her with a cloth on her head. I assume Hohenheim has gone to work already. I walk over to her bed, to feel her head. I notice that her fever is higher than all of the other days. I don't need a thermometer to tell you that. I look at my mother's overly pale face. She opens her eyes and smiles lightly to me. I know she does her best to keep us all happy. She knows something, something I do not. I do know she'll make it through this, I can't feel it in my heart, for my soul no longer exists.

"Edward..."

"No, mom. You should get more sleep. Maybe I should call the doctor again, he'll know what to do," I stated as I attempted to walk away. To my surprise she grabbed my arm. I already know she had to muster up all of her strength just do something like that. In fact, I thought she could not even move her head. Once she releases my hand, she doesn't have to say anymore. I bring my face to her's, she whispers into my ear pausing every few seconds to catch her slowing breath. I know what comes next, she even told me she knows as well.

"That won't happen. I won't let it happen! Please mother don't do this!"

"I'm sorry...but promise to take care of your brother and father for me. Only you can protect them for me now."

"I'm sorry, I have to go to work. I will call Alphonse to keep an eye on you, okay? I won't let anything happen to you. I have lost you once, please don't make us go through again. This time you won't come back. I'm begging you, don't say things like that!" I am yelling at this point, forgetting how fragile and how much her migraine is hurting her. She flinches slightly.

"I'm sorry...please don't hate me..."

"I could never hate you. I have to go to work now. I'll be back at lunch to take care of you." She looks at me with a sad smile, then she her green-hazel** (1)** gazed up at me with confusion.

"Edward have you been eating. You look awfully thin," she says, worry evident in her voice.

"How sweet of you to think about other people when you're so ill, mother. You need to think about yourself first."

"I know you miss Aria. I know it is hard to let her go. After all, she was there when I was not. And I thank her for that. I am truly am sorry that she died in such a brutal way."

"Mother...please...don't," I start, "you should just stay in bed and think about getting better."

"Promise me you will eat lunch today when you come home, promise," she says.

"I promise mother. As a matter of fact I'll let Al fix my lunch when I get here and I will eat with him."

"Good, I am glad."

"Alphonse will be here in a moment with your food."

"Thank you, my little man."

"When will you stop calling me that, anyway?"

"As long as it annoys you and/or embarrasses you, never," She smiled happily this time. All I could do was smile back. I haven't smiled in a long while. It felt good that I smiled at my mother.

I left the house, unaware of what would happen next.

**(1) I LOVE PEOPLE WITH HAZEL EYES. ANOTHER OBSESSION OF MINE. I JUST WANTED HER TO HAVE HAZEL-GREEN EYES.**

**SORRY CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT! REVIEW PLZ.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS! I'M BACK! I AM SO UPLOADING THIS! I AM GOING TO DO MY BEST UPLOADING THE SEQUEL TO NOT HUMAN BY NEXT WEEK FRIDAY! I KNOW THAT'S SUCH A LONG TIME FROM NOW BUT IT'S BETTER THAN NOTHING! 'KAY, ON WITH MY STORY!**

* * *

**Ed:**

I took the new subway to work. It's awfully effective but it is too crowded. With so many people around, it is hard to control myself. It makes me want to just drink every last bit of blood. All I see are the veins of these humans. Damn! My eyes are probably red now. I need to get out of here now. Great, my hands are twitching. That is not a good thing. All that ever means is that something bad is going to happen, whether it is going to be good for me or bad for . Either way, something bad has and will happen.

The doors open and I step out, grateful that this my stop. I walk out of the 'station' and into the busy city. I look around for the large military building. Once I find it, I quickly run towards the skyscraper-ish object, hoping I won't be late for Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. He is a real bastard. I am not even kidding he is a pompous bastard. Well, you can call him a jerkface, dickface, or just a plain idiot. However, Mr. Edward is going to call him Colonel Bastard for as long as he lives, and is dead. Okay, maybe the death part was harsh, but that's all I am willing to admit at the moment.

I walked into the office. Everyone stared at me awestruck. I stared back. Now, even more surprised, they gasped. What is wrong with these people!

"What?!" I yelled angrily.

"Y-You did not bust down the door," stuttered Fuery. {no idea how to spell that sorry:(}

"Your point?"

"Well, Edward," started Hawkeye, "you normally do. So we were just 'surprised' is all."

"So, you are saying that I can't walk into a room without being loud."

"N-No, chief. It's just that you shocked us is all. We never meant to offend ya," said Havoc holding his hands up in a defensive style.

"Well, too late for that." I enter the inner office owned by the oh-so-famous Colonel ready to report the events of my previous mission.

"Hello, Fullmetal. From what I hear, your last mission didn't go well," Mustang stated. Instead of a smirk he had a frown. He knows, probably everyone in East City and Central know by now.

"Shut up."

"I know you miss her, Aria. She was the first person to ever really love you the way she did, wasn't she?"

"Now, she gone. Forever. And she can never come back. So do you expect me to just let her go. I'm sixteen, Roy! We were dating for the past 4 years!"

"Are you really going to let her push back?! I don't know if you have realized this yet, but like you said Aria is gone! She's isn't going to come back. We were all close to her. Where's Al?!"

"At home taking care of our mom..." I said with slight anger and calmness. I know that doesn't make sense but for right now it does.

"I figured as much..."

"Well if you figured, then why the hell did you ask where he was?! Know what, never mind. I'm tired of dealing with you and your shit!"

"Like I enjoy dealing with yours!"

"And another thing! If you know what happened, then why did you want me to come here?!"

"...I just wanted to see if you were alright..." he mumbled.

"WHAT?!"

"I SAID I JUST WANTED TO SEE IF YOU WERE FUCKING OKAY?!"

"I DON'T NEED YOU WORRYING ABOUT ME!" The next few minutes went on in a still type of silence that matched my mind. The only sound being the tick-tock of the clock. (i rhymed y'all!) (*very happy*)

"Fullmetal...I know that...you loved her...and that...your mother is really sick. So, take the rest of the day off. You and Alphonse have my condolences," he said, almost...like he was...upset.

"Thank you, sir. I'll be on my way." With that I left the inner office. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy...again.

"Edward..." Miss Hawkeye mumbled, worry easily recognizable in her voice

"The Colonel left me off early. I'll will be going home to take care of my mother."

"Oh, well goodbye Edward," she said.

"See y'all later."

No one said anything after those last few words. As promised I, I left the building. As soon as I was a few feet away from the door of the office, I ran. I used to run track back in Resembool, so running was not really a problem for me. It's just that was so many years ago. The only thing I really remember about track and field was that our coach was hard on us. Sure we always won first place but nooo, we had to be the best in everything. That man was insane. I ran faster by the second. I was about to go into the subway station thing, when I changed my mind. Instead, I took the long way home. Yup, I have lost my sanity and ran across the freaking city, problem? Once I got home, I knew something was wrong. I walked onto the doorstep. I am guessing that Al sensed me, because he opened the door. I was surprised to see the normally happy-go-lucky-face was drowned in tears. I quickly ran into the house. I saw my father slouched over the couch, his hands covering his eyes, while his face showed more pain than my baby brother's.

I ran into the room farthest down the hall, where my mom was. As I got closer, I slowed down. The tension grew within me. I felt like crying, already knowing what was behind this large wooden door. I opened the oak door, to find my mother lying there with a thin sheet over her head. I paused for an intake of breath, then removed the sheet. There she was, my no-longer-rosy-cheeked mother. She is so pale. Dead to the world that decided she might as well be. What has happened?! We were never happy, so why?! I laid on her chest, and I felt her wrist. No heartbeat, no pulse. I heard the front door close behind me, and I saw Ryan, my best friend, with eyes of shock. He ran towards the room, and looked at me. He knows he could not do anything for me. Apparently, it was not enough to take Aria away from us, we had to sacrifice our mother, too. I don't understand, I thought we were going to be fine?! And...and yet...this happened. He was about to lunge for my mother's cold body before he led me into a hug. I wanted to cry, I could feel it in my entire being. I did not burst into to tears like I wanted to. I know what's best for me, Alphonse and my father. I sobbed quietly to myself, and I don't want to stop. After a while, Ryan even started to sob with me. Eventually, I started to fight him. So, he did what any other overprotective older 'brother' would do, he held me tighter, like mom used to do. Somehow I managed to break away from him, and I ran up the spiral staircase of my large house.

I walked back into the living room, to find Al asleep on the couch, sleeping and crying his eyes out. My father nowhere in sight. I looked out the now open door. I walked outside to see one of the cars gone. I know he isn't going to come back, ever. I walk into the closet and find Alphonse a blanket to cover him with. After completing my task, I walked back upstairs and went into my own room and laid there. Until I later fell asleep. Vampires are supposed to sleep during the day anyway, right? My sleep was not as blissful as I had intended but it was better than those other nights.

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys. i dont feel as good as i used to. IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI STORIES THEN DON'T READ. I REPEAT DO NOT READ. I DON'T WANNA HAVE TO DEAL WITH STUPID STUFF LIKE FLAMES. SINCE MOST OF Y'ALL DON'T GIVE A SHIT, ON WITH THE STORY!**

I woke up this morning, thinking everything was just a horrible nightmare. I walked into my mother's room and memories came flashing back to me like a movie trying to fast forward. Oh, right, I called the hospital didn't I? My mother died yesterday while I was at work. I promised her I would eat for her sake. That I shouldn't let the death of a loved one get to me. But what else am I suppossed to do? I sensed someone in the doorway and I really did not want to turn around knowing full well who it was.

"Nii-san...you have to go to work today..."

"Are sure you will be okay by yourself here? I mean I can stay if you want, it is really no big deal."

"No, no, you need to go to work today. Besides I am not going to be here all day. Go to work and make sure you eat something for lunch."

"What is up with you people and lunch? Why is lunch so important?"

"It's not brother," Alphonse said, "it is for you because you have not eaten anything in the past five days and I am starting to worry about you."

"I do not need food, Al."

"You haven't been drinking any blood lately either. You need to have something. It is not healthy for you to be like this. I haven't seen you this way since that man had-"

"I'm fine, Alphonse!"

"Brother..." I looked up at him appologetically.

"I'm sorry, Al," i said with a sad smile.

"No, I was out of line to even mention him. I should be the who is sorry."

"Al..."

"Go to work! Oh, and make sure that you eat something because I will know when you haven't," he smirked at me as I was pushed out the door. "Oh and tell Mustang I said hey. Also, remeber to give Mustang a couple of hints, and have sex or something in the office." I blush at his words. I hate that my friends made him this way.

"Oh please, go make babies with Martel. Bang a random girl, have fun while you are out. Just don't get anyone pregnant okay little brother?"

He blushed furiously at my choice of words and freaked out. "I could say the same to you!"

"Goodbye, little brother!" I yelled as I ran to the subway station. While on th subway I got that feeling from earlier. The scent of blood and the sound of beating hearts all around me. It is almost...intoxicating. While I am lost in the smell of the person next to me, I realize that I it was my stop. But, I don't want to leave. I want to stay and devour these people. No! I have to get off now! I ran off the subway again. This can't become a regular thing. It isn't right. I need to find someone, or I might lose whatever sanity I have left. Then, there she was. A pretty brunette with curly hair and a grey-hazel eyes like Al's. I have to get her. I have to! As I walk over to her I am interupted by a loud squeal-ish voice.

"Hey, Edo~ I have not seen you in a while! Elysia has been asking about her big brothers! Gracia has been pretty worried, too! Do you want to see Elysia in her little pool?! Oh, but before that, we have to go to Central Command," Hughes halfway squealed. I held my hand to my head from the pain that this man just caused me. I was so close to her. A couple of more feet and I would have had her in the palm of my hand!

"What Hughes? I was not paying attention to you." He pouted and I dead-panned. "I'm sorry," I said with simpathy. He smiled brightly and continued to talk.

"We need to get to Central Command."

"Oh God..."

"I know, c'mon."

"But...I don't want to! Can I go home?" Then I realized the entire reason of me getting out the house. "Never mind I had to go in today anyway..."

"Poor Edo~" On our way to the Command Center we had ourselves a conversation. Nothing out of the ordinary, then again it was a conversation with Hughes. He asked me about how Alphonse was doing. Then he asked the wrong thing at the wrong time.

"How is your mother? I heard she was awfully sick. Is she alright?" At the thought of my mother I freaked out...on the inside of course. Although my chest started to ache again. It felt like someone was pounding on it. I got this strange urge to kill someone, a strong one. I fell to my knees clenching my chest and Hughes came down to help me back up like any normal person would do. "Hey, Ed! Are you okay? Ed!" I felt my fangs come out and I knew that my eyes had been red for a while then. I covered my eyes with bangs as I panted. The worst part is is that a small crowd was forming around me. After two minutes I began to stand, chest still hurting but at least the pain was almost gone. "Hey, Ed, are you okay?" The crowd was startin to dispand as I stood. I hung my head low until everyone except Hughes was gone.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine, Hughes. I just got woosy for bit. I am okay. I actually feel better now" Oh what a lie.

"O-Okay, Ed, if you say so. But, if you still feel sick then tell me." I could tell that he was kinda nervous and really wanted to not worry because he knows I might kill him for that. "Hey! I know what will make you feel better! A scrapbook of my little Elysia!" 'He scrapbooks now?!'

"Hehe, that's nice, Hughes, real nice," I laughed. Highes and i separated as we passed his office and I went on my way to the Colonel's. I was going to bang open the door but I just did not feel up to it. I knocked and waited a few seconds to open the door of the office where for the first time in a long time, everyone in the office was working dilegently. Although, they were before. Now, they were looking at me and I froze up. Sorry I don't like attention, no matter how much I love my red coat.

"Hey, Boss! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"You didn't barge in," interupted Fuery.

"I'm sorry?"

"No, no, it's just kinda weird..." said Havoc.

"Wh-Okay. Just...whatever." I looked towards the Colonel and I felt my heart skip a beat. I can't start feeling something like this now of all times. My mother just died. How the fuck can I just start getting butterflies in my stomach just from seeing that bastard? I hate him! How can he make me feel this way? I just don't understand anything anymore!

"Fullmetal, I need to talk to you in my office," he said. I walked into the room ready for whatever this jerk was going to say.

"What do you want, Colonel?"

"Alphonse called earlier and told me about...your mom...and I just wated to say I'm sorry. To have to go through this, pushing back all of your grief, I know it has to be hard," he said with simpathetic eyes.

"Colonel, I don't need your pity! I don't need it!"

"Ed..."

"I wasn't there when she died! I wasn't so what am I supposed to do now?! My bastard father left, so what? What am I supposed to do with Alphonse?! What am I going to do?!" I fell to my knees again feeling anger and sadness force it's way into my being. Then Mustang comes to the floor and hugs me. My heart flutters but then it hurts! It's not like before where I just wanted the blood. It feels like I need it from Roy and only Roy! It has to be him! It's more intense this time. My fangs began to come out as tears left my eyes and I sobbed a little. Great, here comes my mental breakdown. This pain just won't stop. I put my face to his neck and I open my mouth but something stops me.

"Ed...?" My fangs retreated once more and I quickly ran out of the room. I heard his footsteps behind me. I was on my way home when I spotted that girl from earlier. I ran over to her quickly and grabbed her by the mouth with my hand into an alleyway, muffling her scream. I then just dug my teeth into her neck and began to drink my pain away with her blood. It tastes good. You see for vampires, drinking blood is like being high but better. This girl was almost dead when I realized there was someone in front of me.

"Ed..." It was Roy Mustang.

**OKAY I'M DONE! FOR THIS CHAPTER... REVIEW Y'ALL AND STAY PRETTY! BE HAPPY! LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEYY. I HOPE Y'ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED AND STUFF. I AM REALLY SORRY! PLEASE REVIEW FOR CHAPTER FOUR! I AM BEGGING YOU! MUST YOU TORTURE ME?!**

**REVIEW! **

"Ed…"

I dropped the girl to the concrete ally and stared at the dark-haired man in front of me. At first I could not even comprehend what just happened. One minute I was drinking the life out of this girl, the next my superior officer stood before gawking at what he had just seen. Once again I got the pang in my chest and I feel more gluttonous. What? What is this? Why am I still so hungry? Why is it that the man in front of me is the only one I crave for?

'_Vampires only bite the ones they care for most...'_

I would never! I cannot and I will not! I would never introduce a...a life like..._this_ to him. Then again, why should I care? He should be just another human to me. No matter how long I have known the Colonel I could just kill him now and my secret would be safe. I hate this feeling. I hate this heart of mine that aches for him. It practically _lusts_ for his life **(1)**. I need to get out of here and fast. I broke into a run but somehow Mustang managed to stop me. That's when it happened again, that pain in my chest. It's like my ribs are trying to collapse on my heart. My chest is tight and my breathing heavy. It's too much. I swat his hand away no matter how much I crave his touch. How could it be so hard? How can someone you care for so much cause this much pain? I don't understand. Why does it have to be him of all people? Why is it everyone I get close to disappears? Not this time. I won't let this happen to Roy. I can't! I love him too much. Wait. _WHAT?_

"Edward…what are you?" He said pulling me close to him. The pain seems never-ending now. It just won't go away!

"Let go!"

"Ed…"

"Let go of me!" I yell as I try to run from him, never even made the first step. I tripped on myself and he caught me. My heart is about to jump out of my chest and he leans forward and so do I. Our lips were about to meet then, _ba-dump_. I gasp at the sudden pressure and I stop him. "I-I'm sorry. I have to go. Don't tell anyone what you saw and take the girl to the hospital."

"But Ed-" he reached for me.

"Don't touch me! I'll see you tomorrow at work. You are to tell no one about this. Well it's not like you are going to remember."

"What do you mean?"

"Just take her home. I'll make sure she forgets." I put my hand up to her forehead and started to erase her memory of tonight and healed the marks on her then I walked with Mustang back to the hospital. We simply dropped the girl off to her neighbors and left.

"Ed…what happened tonight?"

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing? You almost killed that girl!"

"Don't you think I know that?!" I sighed, "You will not remember anything that has happened tonight. I'm sorry," I said. I felt tears escape my red eyes.

Roy looked at me for a moment before sighing, "I understand that you don't want me know," he started, "you want to protect me don't you? You are tired of watching people leave you behind. I understand you completely." I start sobbing at his words. How is he able to read my thought so easily? I want him to know, I don't want to have to hide from him! "Edward, please don't cry. You're to pretty to cry."

I punched him in the arm. "Don't call me pretty. I am not a girl, bastard." He laughed, at me.

"I love you, Edward." I looked up at him and cried harder.

"I love you, too, Roy. You are such a jerk, making me cry like this! I hate you so much!" I kissed him for what seemed like forever. I want to spend forever with him, but I know that is impossible. It was the best kiss I have ever had! He tasted sweet and smoky, I felt heat and electricity course through my body. At first it was sweet and nice, then it turned into a deep, passionate kiss and I felt my heart hurt, but at that moment I didn't care. I just want to stay here forever. I wanted to stay just like that, with Roy by my side. I realized that I loved him more than I thought I did. I wish it would have lasted longer but it makes my heart hurt.

"I love you, Ed."

I then erased his memories with fat tears rolling down my puffy cheeks. He probably won't remember that we kissed but maybe that's for the best. Maybe we just weren't meant to be.

I walked home to find Alphonse standing on the porch looking around, I'm guessing for me.

"Nii-san! I was worried about you, you know!"

"You know better than to do that, Al," I tried to sound like nothing was wrong but I failed…miserably.

"What's wrong, brother? Did something happen? Did you tell the Colonel about how you feel?"

I sighed. How can I lie to him? How can I tell him what happened? I'll tell him the truth. "I did tell him."

"Then why are you so glum?"

"Glum? I didn't think that was still a word," I smirked at my younger brother but he wanted to get straight to the point.

"Yes, it is still a word. But, that is beside the point. What did he say?"

"He said, 'I love you, Edward'," I paused before continuing, "after he saw me sucking the life out some girl." Alphonse gaped at me in surprise.

"Well, what happened?! What did he say when he saw that?!"

I sighed again before I began to speak, "He said he understood why I had to erase his memories. He said he understood that I wanted to protect him." I started to cry again. "He said he understood why I didn't want him to know! That I didn't tell him so I could protect him, that he understood why I got sick and tired of losing people close to me! What I hate the most is that I had to erase the memories of our first kiss!" Alphonse walked over to me as I cried more than I have in my entire life.

"I'm so sorry Nii-san. I don't know what to do…"

"I know and it's okay. After all it was my fault that I fell in love with the bastard in the first place…"

**PLZ REVIEW. I LOVE ALL OF MY BEAUTIOUS READERS! I REALLY DO LOVE Y'ALL. PLZ REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**THIS IS TO LOVE A HUMAN! WHAT! OKAY LIKE I HOPE I'LL POST CASTLE WALLS TODAY! I HAD VOLLEYBALL YESTERDAY, SO SORRY! THOUGH NO PROMISES ON CASTLE WALLS! PLZ READ AND REVIEW! I NEED THEM TO KNOW YOU GUYS LIKE IT OR HATE OR WHATEVER! REVIEW! REVIEW! THIS STORY IS GOING TO GET RETARDED BUT IN A SLIGHTLY GOOD WAY!**

**ENJOY!**

"_I know and it's okay. After all it was my fault for that I fell in love with that bastard in the first place…"_

"Oh Nii-san…that's not true. After everything you have been through you deserve someone to lo-" Al said.

"Al, it is my fault. I have always fell hard and look at where it has gotten me. I'm just not cut out for silly things like love," I explained.

He reached out for me but before he could touch me I stepped back.

I ran out of the house to get on the subway. I knew where I was going and I had a bad feeling about this, but I know he can help. I walked into the neighborhood. I think almost everyone knows me there, and I know basically everyone. I knock on his door and he pulls me into a hug as soon as he pulls me in.

"Now what if I was a burglar? What would you do?"

"Choke you. Now, how are you doing?"

"Fine, Ryan."

"That's a lie. You only come here when you are troubled and/or bothered by something. So what happened, Ed?"

I sighed, trying to see how exactly to say this, when in reality all I can do is tell him what happened with Roy and I. I sigh once again, "Okay, you know my commanding officer, right?"

"Yeah, horse man, right?" he said.

I laughed at him and continued, "_Mustang_."

"Yeah, him. What about him? He didn't hurt you did he?" Ryan asked with worry and anger.

"Well…no I was the one that was hurt but not by him…"

Ryan looked at me with confusion. "Then who hurt you, Ed?" then he gasped. "Was it that _bastard_ again? After what he did to you…I can't believe he would ever-"

"It wasn't him, Ryan!"

"Then who?"

"Me! I hurt myself! I fell in love with him and that was my mistake!" I cried again, but it wasn't like the other times I'd cried. This time it was more silent; I had not intended to cry at all. Another thing I hate is that I have been doing this a lot lately. He pulled me into a hug in which I could not return. I was too weak and too _broken_ to. "I know that I am weak and worthless. I know that I am useless and dirty. I know I am ugly. How could I ever think that I could be loved? How naïve can I get?" I laughed. Ryan down at me, I was actually tall now but still shorter than Mustang and Ryan by about two inches. I still hate that these jerks are taller than me. His dark brown eyes, loving and caring, looked into my gold ones. He slowly wiped away my tears with his thumbs. "It's just that, he saw me drinking from this girl, but he didn't look afraid, he only looked surprised. He knew that he would have to get his memories erased. He told me he loved me and we kissed but he won't remember it, and that's why I'm the idiot!"

"Don't ever say something like that again! Edward Elric, you are the strongest, most respectful, and the most beautiful person I have ever _met_! You are not useless, dirty, nor are you worthless! You are freaking _Edward Elric_. You became a state alchemist when you were barely twelve! You have defeated countless opponents including _homunculi_! Anyone would be a fool to _not_ love you! After everything you have been through…I truly believe that if anyone is worthy of love it is _you_, Ed!" Ryan leaned down towards me and I leaned upwards. Our lips were about to meet before we both stopped.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that, honest Ed!"

"I'm sorry, too. I can't deal with this right now…"

"I should be the one apologizing."

"But it was my fault in the first place…" I said.

"I leaned into it first!"

"Just shut up and except my apology idiot!"

"Only if you except mine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

We both paused for a moment before we burst into laughter. That's the good thing about Ryan. I can go from crying to laughing in two seconds with him. I'm glad I have a mechanic like him! We've been friends for years and he's always been there for me, and I know he always will be.

"I'll be here through thick and then…you know that right?"

"Yeah, and we're not married!"

He sighed, "If only, Edward, if only," he fake cried at me and I stood there. He peaked through his hands to see me standing with my arms crossed. "See, the way you're standing signifies you are a wife!"

I gasped. "SHUT UP!" I hate to say it but the Colonel has some competition on who's the biggest bastard.

"Master Elric!" I turned around to see one of the vampires from our order.

"Yes, what is it, Shawni?"

"Werewolves found out that some of us are here in East City! They want you to watch out for any of them and if you see any, the Lord says to kill them. He wants you to keep an eye out for any as well, and capture them for interrogation."

"Yes, Shawni," I said to the brown-headed girl in front of me.

"He also wants you to keep an eye on your superior, Roy Mustang! He might be one of them!"

'_What that's not possible! Not Roy!'_

**AT HEADQUARTERS:**

**ROY'S POINT OF VIEW**

"Mustang."

I stood at attention quickly as the Führer King Bradley walked in. "Yes, sir," I replied firmly.

"At ease, Mustang. As you know we have not been the best of friends with the vampires for centuries."

"Yes, of course, Führer."

"Well, there have been a few sightings of vampires here in Central, more so in headquarters."

I gasped. "Don't they know that this is _our_ territory? They have no right to be here!"

"I know, that's why I'm here. Your family is one of the head clans of Werewolves here in Central. I need you to keep an eye out for anyone suspicious. I'm actually starting to have my doubts about the Fullmetal of yours as well. I need you to pay special attention to him, understand?"

"Sir!" _'But, Ed can't be one of them. It just isn't possible! There's simply no way!'_

"Alright, Mustang. Keep an eye on him," with that the Führer left. After everything that those vampires did…how dare they show up here again?! I'll make it my responsibility to destroy them _all_.

'_There's no way Ed is a vampire…'_

'_There is no way Roy is a werewolf…'_

'_**I love him to much to kill him…'**_

**I TOLD YOU THIS WAS GOING TO GET RETARDED! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I MIGHT HAVE CASTLE WALLS UP **_**TOMORROW**_**! AGAIN, NO PROMISES! LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry if you thought this was a chapter! I'm truly sorry! But this is very important! SOPA is back!**

**_VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE PLEASE READ IF YOU WANT TO PROTECT YOUR RIGHTS ON THE INTERNET!_**** I was informed of this from Ren8Ichigo and lazylollipop girl! Just to let you know this is not my words but from Ren8Ichigo! Go to the websites provided below if you do not believe me!**

**SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here. I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.**

**I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html : / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it / : / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml : / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.**

**I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time. -Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!**

**copy this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!**

**THIS IS FROM FemGenjo Sanjo**


End file.
